


Jade In Darkness

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weakening of Jadeite's crystal prison brings freedom -- and one revelation after another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A blast from the past! 
> 
> This fic dates back to circa 1997, and was originally unleashed on the interwebs under the nick Kristias Fireflight which I was using while poking Sailor Moon and Planescape online.
> 
> I've cleaned up some typos (I bet there's still some lurking), tweaked the format and adjusted a few awkward sentences and words slightly; but by and large this is the same as what went up on Becky's archive nearly two decades ago. Just because ;3

He woke encased in cold, smooth stone -- crystal? Yes, it had to be crystal. Gathering his scattered wits, he started to piece together the last events he could remember ... and shuddered inwardly. 

His so-called failure ... Beryl condemning him ...

Just as he was questioning his ability to even think while trapped in a stasis-crystal, he felt the tiny breeze flowing against his cheek. A flaw. The Dark Kingdom must have fallen, then ...

Other memories came, then, as parts of his mind left sealed by Beryl came free of her fading control. Memories of the Earth Kingdom, and his station there. Steeling himself and calling up his own, personal energies -- for that was all he had to rely on now, and the _feel_ of the Dark Kingdom's foul power now revolted him -- Jadeite opened a teleport gate _inside_ his crystalline prison, his destination Beryl's throne room.

As the chilly void of the gate surrounded him, he wondered despairingly what he would do now ...

-*-

He staggered slightly upon arrival, unused to using his own power to fuel his abilities. Leaning against Beryl's empty throne, he felt the coarse, granite-like texture of the stone as he caught his breath and pushed his thick blonde hair out of his face.

After a few moments, he probed for any energy-signatures still present in the massive underground complex. This was why he was considered valuable -- not his telekinesis or illusionary abilities, but his talent for sensing and reading both energy signatures and the auras of living things. Jadeite swallowed convulsively as he remembered the uses to which he had put that talent while under Beryl's control -- then coughed for a moment as the stale, spore- filled air clogged his lungs. 

There was no one left. He didn't feel Beryl, or his companions ... Jadeite closed his eyes and leaned harder aginst the throne as he felt the lingering death-auras of Kunzite and Zoisite. And the auras were old ... how long had he been asleep?

Dropping into the throne, fingering the soft, satiny cushioning almost absentmindedly, he tried to formulate some kind of plan. Even the youma were gone -- Jadeite was thankful for small blessings, though in some ways they _had_ made things simpler, locating what he couldn't and such -- and he had no desire to remain where he was. The chill of the place was oppressive, and he couldn't stand to stay in the barren- feeling place alone in any case. He had no idea where Nephrite was; there wasn't even a trace of him. Jadeite sighed; Neph had often helped him, even if he _had_ teased while he was doing so. Still, they had always been friends, moreso than the others were.

Some time later, after much searching of memory and heart, Jadeite came to one conclusion only. Sighing again, he curled up in the throne and pressed his cheek against the silky backrest. He needed to sleep -- and then he would go to Tokyo.

-*-

Usagi watched Mamoru like a hawk as he -- rather reluctantly -- accompanied herself and the others on a downtown "walkabout". After the incident with Fiore, she wasn't all that certain about her Mamo- chan's fidelity. Who knew when the _next_ weirdo claiming to be Mamoru's "love" would come along? Even Chibi-Usa was starting to be suspect in her eyes, after that Black Lady thing.

... Mamoru, for his part, was feeling unbelievably exasperated. This was the _last_ time he was getting roped into something like this -- after all, he could only handle so much of the constant chattering, flashing shop-signs, gaudy clothing ... and constant bickering. It was like being trapped inside one of those video games Usagi loved playing. Too bright, too loud, and altogather _too much_. He felt a wave of emmense gratitude for Ami, as she quietly suggested they stop for dinner, then head home.

-*-

Jadeite woke with a start. Disoriented, he tumbled himself right out of the throne's seat and scraped himself full-length along the rough stone floor. That was enough for him.

Using Beryl's smooth crystal-stand for a support, he got to his feet and groaned. Making another teleport gate so soon, for such a distance, would drain him almost dry; but that little fact didn't mean much to him right now.

Forming the proper coordinates in his mind, he fled the chill palace, ghostly winds whistling in his ears.

-*-

Dinner was more of a free-for-all than a meal. Makoto was in a surly mood -- she'd wanted to make dinner herself today -- Usagi and Rei were squabbling over some trifling comment or other, Minako was stuffing her face with some disgusting-looking concoction, and Mamoru was unsuccessfully trying to convince Chibi-Usa to _not_ order another dessert. On top of that, Artemis and Luna had had to be left outside. Ami would be _so_ grateful to go home and relax ...

"Um, guys ..." 

No response. 

"Everyone ..." 

Still no response from the mob. 

"HEY!!" 

Every pair of eyes at the table were now glued on her. Ami did her best to muster up a smile. 

"I think everyone's getting tired. How about we go home for the evening? We can take the route through the park -- the walk will calm everyone down."

With some reluctance, the others agreed. It seemed to be one of those days, anyway.

-*-

Jadeite arrived without incident, but was all but bowled over by a wave of vertigo as soon as he closed the gate. He knew he was at the right park, at least; the auras felt right. And there weren't too many people around either ... even better. Moving slowly, feeling uncertain and a little selfconscious, he found a bench and all but dropped onto it.

He was there now; now he had to think of his next step. Until then, he was content to study the convoluted grain of the wooden bench and feel the sunlight he had missed for so long.

-*-

Nature was adding insult to injury, it seemed. As soon as they neared the park, it started to _pour_.

Usagi let out a squawk and grabbed onto Mamoru; Rei rolled her eyes and muttered something about wimps. Heaving a sigh, Makoto shrugged. 

"The park's still the shortest route, no matter _who's_ place we're going to. Come on, before we get completely drenched."

They continued to trudge through the park, the normally bright cherry-blossoms looking droopy and sullen in the rain. And a thunderstorm was on the way as well; even Usagi noticed the nasty- looking, iron-grey thunderheads forming above them. 

Halfway through the park, Rei spotted a familiar face.

-*-

He sighed as the rain began to fall. But, unlike Usagi and company, Jadeite loved storms. Leaning back to feel the drops splash against his face, he finally began to relax and forget the situation he found himself in.

His reverie was suddenly broken by a stident voice. 

"Jadeite!" 

The familiarity barely began to register before the rant continued. 

"...In the name of the Moon..."

Jadeite got to his feet and started to protest. 

"Sailor Moon! Don't...I have no intention to.." 

His exclamation was cut short as he felt the crackling heat of lightning almost on top of him. 

"Supreme Thunder!!" 

Barely able to dodge in time, Jadeite staggered to a stop and tried to catch his breath, vaguely remembering the attack. 

_But it's the wrong time..._

He was too drained to muster much of a defense. Feeling the smooth pebbles of the path beneath his feet, he lifted them telekinetically and sent them circling as a makeshift shield. He knew it wouldn't block much, but it was worth it if if he could last long enough for...

He was rocked off his feet by a blast of flame he never noticed in time.

-*-

Sailor Mars muttered again, to herself this time. She couldn't believe she'd missed, but at least Jadeite was off his feet now. She didn't feel like questioning his seeming lack of intention to fight back -- but where were the youma he was always surrounded by?

The other senshi were moving in, having no intentions of letting one of Beryl's minions escape a second time, and Tuxedo Mask arrived just as Sailor Moon was drawing her scepter. There was something just _off_ about all this... 

He paused, rose in hand. 

"Wait a minute! What's going on?"

-*-

A familiar voice! The one Jadeite had been wanting to hear --

Dashing through the ring of startled senshi, almost exhausted, he homed in on an equally-surprised Tuxedo Mask. 

"Endymion! Prince! Master! I _remember_ ...*"

Vertigo caught up with him again and he collasped, blacking out -- but not before he felt strong, familiar hands catch him.

As the stunned senshi looked on, Tuxedo Mask scooped the unconscious Jadeite up in his arms. 

"Come on, we'll take him back to my apartment."

-*-

Usagi and the others were amazed, and confused. Jadeite was settled into the spare bed at Mamoru's place, and they were feeling shocked over more than one thing.

First, that Mamoru took him home at all; second, that Jadeite had once served under him, when Mamoru had been Prince Endymion; and third, that he was so _small_. Laid out in the bed, sleeping, he seemed no taller than Zoisite -- if that -- and much more slender than they remembered. Or maybe it had been an illusion, meant to intimidate them. Or maybe he'd just seemed that way.

For her own part, Usagi was getting suspicious again. Mamo-chan kept _fussing_ over Jadeite -- it certainly looked suspicious to _her_. 

Even _more_ suspicious when Jadeite woke.

-*-

His eyes fluttered open, and instinctively he turned his head towards Mamoru.

"My prince ..?"

Mamoru chuckled. 

"I'm not a prince anymore, Jae. Just Mamoru."

Jadeite smiled a little and pushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. 

"Not to me, Prince."

Reaching out a slender hand, Jadeite slowly ran his fingertips over Mamoru's face, almost delicately tracing his cheekbone and jawline. 

"You're matured wonderfully, Your Majesty. Your aura says so as well." 

Halfway through the sentence he stifled a yawn, and Mamoru smiled. 

"Thanks, Jae. Get some sleep, I'll have dinner ready when you're awake again."

-*-

Usagi and company had retreated out of the spare room a few moments previously, but naturally --being the gossipmongers that they were -- they had eavesdropped on every word and gesture. As soon as Mamoru stepped out of the room, they descended on him like vultures, with Usagi in the lead and Chibi-Usa not far behind.

" _Don't_ tell me _he's_ in love with you too!" 

Usagi was barely holding off having the world's worst temper tantrum. Mamoru sighed. 

"Usa, it's not what you think ..." 

Minako cut him off. 

"Then what was all that with him" 

\-- she batted her eyelashes -- 

"-- caressing your face like that? Hmm?"

Mamoru groaned and tried to get them to quiet down, glancing towards the closed door to the spare room. 

"That doesn't mean anything. He's used to having Neph around to get him out of tight spots ... and well, he just wanted to see what I look like now." 

Mamoru had the look of someone who just let out something he immediately regretted saying. Rei's eyebrows shot into her hairline. 

"What?"

He sighed and gave them all a measuring look. 

"Did you ever notice how he always stares so coldly at everyone? With no expression at all?" 

Rei and Ami nodded, tentatively. Mamoru smiled grimly. 

"Well, there's a reason for that." 

He paused a few moments, to watch their expressions.

"Jadeite's blind. He always was."


End file.
